


The Unsent

by Rosa3669



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa3669/pseuds/Rosa3669
Summary: Buck is not much of a writer.But he is used to being what he isn't for Steve.( Bucky writes to Steve in the war camp unaware that he isn't going to die just yet)





	The Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute crap

Steve, 

Do you remember last Christmas? The one in which you weren't sick or wheezing or coughing or trembling  
I worked an extra shift at the bar that night, and Janet gave me a few extra cents, I was so happy that for the first time we would have something nice for eat for Christmas other than bread or water. I saw this street vendor selling apples, and I remembered when your Ma used to make us apple cider or pie. I bickered with the old lady to get us two, and when I got home and wiggled them in front of you, God, Stevie your face. It lit up and the bright Brooklyn paled in comparison to your smile, my heart swelled and I felt like I stood ten feet taller. 

I always cling to the good memories and those usually are tangled with you . Because, you are my happy memories and my bright skies, you are the warmth in my heart in this cold. I love you Steve, so much. And I am writing this because I am selfish and I want to say it before I die, I don't think I am coming back, Steve. 

Sometimes I think I live for and because of you, I know it's wrong. God, I know it's supposed to be wrong but how can loving someone like you be wrong? I want you to burn this letter after you read it not only because you can get in serious trouble because of it but also becasue I need you to move forward, don't wait for me to come back. You are going to be the best artist on God's green Earth and you are going to have a mansion, with picket fences and the whole nine yards.   
Find a nice dame and have million of babies and tell them about their Uncle Bucky. 

I love you. I love you. I love you.   
Til the end of the line, punk. 

Yours,  
Bucky


End file.
